In recent years, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) Communication has been discussed in which apparatuses communicate with each other autonomously through a communication network. For example, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) discusses standardization of M2M communication technologies as Machine Type Communication (MTC) (NPL 1).
In the M2M communication, various types of devices may be connected to a network. In the M2M communication, an M2M terminal autonomously transmits collected data without involving a human being. Accordingly, it is assumed that the number of M2M terminals that are connected to a base station apparatus is markedly great, and the base station apparatus needs to be able to accommodate more terminal apparatuses. In addition, it is assumed that generally, a size of data to be transmitted is small in each M2M terminal. Consequently, when control information for dynamic scheduling is transmitted in the same manner as in a cellular system that is used in the related art, a proportion of the transmission of the control information to the data transmission by each M2M terminal is relatively increased. Accordingly, an amount of control information increases along with an increase in the number of M2M terminals, and therefore, a reduction in the amount of control information also becomes more important.
On the other hand, specifications of Semi-Persistent Scheduling (SPS) for allocating a periodic resource are established in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. Using the SPS in the M2M communication eliminates the need for transmitting control information for the dynamic scheduling for each data transmission by the M2M terminal.